An Escape to the Future
by EveLove13
Summary: After being betrayed by a person he thought of as a brother, and then being yelled at for not saving the betrayer, Naruto gets presented a chance by a godlike being. A chance to escape his pain, to escape the hatred. He takes it. Kinda Godlike!Naruto.


Naruto touched his chest, the part of the chest where there should be a gaping hole, but instead there was skin. He should have been dead, hell, currently he kinda wanted to be dead. But that damn fox always keeps him alive. Why couldn't it just let him die. The last time the Kyuubi healed something this drastic was when some of the villagers got drunk one night and set him on fire. This time, it was a lot more personal. His friend had ran an A-rank level assassination jutsu through his chest. Before this happened, he thought of this friend as a brother. Someone who shared in his loneliness.

No, he was just another arrogant, self-righteous, douche. Someone who believed that he was entitled to power. That he could just go and grab it without facing consequences. You think this would make people hate him. No, people loved his emo ass. Everyone kissed up to him, well everyone except other clans and a few notable people.

Unfortunately one of those people was not the person standing right in front. He was in his hospital bed, being yelled at by his other teammates. Sakura Haruno somehow believed it was his fault that Sasuke got a way.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU FAILURE! YOU PROMISED! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD CRAP! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE NEAR ME. YOU SCUM, I WISH SASUKE-KUN KILLED YOU!" Naruto simply looked down, staring at the bed sheets that covered his legs. Seeing that she wasn't going to get response.

She slapped him in the face.

She then hmphed and left. Leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. It wasn't actually his fault, was it? No, It was Sasuke's desire was power. How could she believe that it was his fault. It was like she was blind to anything wrong that the Uchiha did. People like the Uchiha don't care nor are they motivated by other people.

* * *

When Sakura left the room and went to the lobby, she was met with the judgmental looks of konoha eleven. They couldn't believe her. How was she so much of a fangirl. It was hard to put into words. It was like she was arrogant for another person.

"Your unbelievable forehead." said her 'love rival' Ino, who was shaking her head in disappointment.

"Who cares, It's just Naruto, he'll get over it." Kiba got angry, how could she say that.

"Fuck you bitch, He almost killed Naruto!" Sakura shook her head.

"THE DEMON DESERVED I-" Hinata, in a surprise power move, slapped Sakura.

"You and those damn villagers are the demons!" Hinata stormed out leading her teammates to follow her. Lee walked up to her.

"My feelings for you are gone as I have seen who you truly are." And with that him and his team left. Shikamaru decided to give his thoughts.

"You know I never liked you. You were always too loud, your love for Sasuke was idiotic, and I thought you were just another troublesome woman." Ino was too mad at Sakura to hit Shikamaru. "But now I realize you are the worst type of person. An instigator, you've sucked the emo's ego dick for so long, that he probably thought Orochimaru would 'realize his greatness' and _not_ kill him to get his body for whatever the hell the snake creep wants."

The rest leave, giving Sakura either angry or disappointed looks. Revealing Kakashi to be behind them all, he walked up to Sakura, who looked to him for some kind of forgiveness.

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. You are no longer my student Sakura." Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she realized her mistake. For the longest time she believed her parents. That Naruto was a demon and he deserved pain every chance he could receive some. But so many people believed that he wasn't. Her best friends believed he wasn't. Was she, and more importantly her parents, wrong? She needed someone to give her guidance on this. Someone she could trust not to kill her.

* * *

Tsunade was having a bad day. A genin went AWOL, the Retrieval mission to get him failed, Her surrogate grandson was almost killed. Not only that, most people believed that Naruto tried to kill the Uchiha and wanted some sort of punishment for it. Which Naruto would be justified in killing Sasuke anyways. There reasoning, as stupid as it was, is that he used the Kyuubi's power to try and kill Sasuke. They concluded that because of that he could release it at any time and kill them all. It was stupid.

"The _boy _needs to be dealt with, I say we kill him." Before Tsunade could _correct_ the villager, one of elder advisors did it for her. Though not in away she liked.

"No, the boy is too valuable as a weapon, I say we adopt him into my-" Danzo was interrupted by his superior.

"NO! We are not doing either of those things. He is a shinobi of the leaf. He was in the right to protect himself from the Uchiha. Who is a missing nin, and the punishment for leaving the leaf is death. So if Naruto did kill him. He would would be in the right then too." Tsunade thought this would silence them, but it didn't. The room erupted into shouts and disputes.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she closed the door to her office. She just wanted a drink. Something to calm her nerves. Fortunately for her, her assistant knew what to expect and handed her a bottle of sake.

"I can't believe the council Shizune, they wanted to kill Naruto." Shizune gasped, she thought of the boy as a little brother. Her shock turned into anger. Seeing the anger in her apprentices eyes, she smiled.

"Don't worry Shizune, you know I wouldn't let them do anything like that." Shizune calmed down, smiled, and nodded. Suddenly a subtle knock was heard on the door. Shizune opened the door to see Sakura, looking very meek and down.

"Sakura? What has brought you here?" Sakura looked at the Hokage and told her what happened. Shizune reacted the same way as a big sister would react when their little brother is threatened, with extreme anger. But before she could do anything Tsunade stopped her. Tsunade looked Sakura dead in the eyes.

"And why would you tell this to me?" Sakura sighed.

"I want to know what I should do."

"If you know that what your parents taught you about Naruto-kun is wrong, what do you think you should do Sakura?" Shizune responded for the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto sat in silence as he thought about the events that have transpired over his life. The beatings, the loneliness, the hatred, and pain. All of it flooded Naruto's mind. What did he do to deserve this life. Was he some sort of rapist, or serial killer in a past life.

"**No, Naruto-kun you weren't."** Naruto heard a soft, caring, motherly voice come from, well what sounded like everywhere. The voice brought him out of his thoughts. A woman with long white hair, pale eyes and two horns appeared. Her skin was pale and smooth. She was wearing a high-collared hime-kimono.

"Who are you?" The woman gave him a sad look.

"**I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess. I want to offer you a new life."** Naruto looked astonished and intrigued.

"A new life?" Kaguya nodded.

"**I've watched you this entire time. I've been repulsed by these human's treatment of you. They are disgusting. I want to take you away. I can send you and I to a different dimension. I don't know where or when it will be but I promise you, you will be much happier. It's one of my creation's fault that you are treated this way."**

"One of your creations?" Kaguya nodded again.

"**Black Zetsu, The manifestation of my will. But pure willpower is nothing if not reasoned with by morality. Thus, things like this happened." **Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You said you and I are going to this new world, why are you coming with?" Kaguya gave him a warm smile.

"**I have no love for this world. The humans here are callous and only care for themselves. Sure while some good shine through. It is nothing compared to the enormity of evil in humanity."**

"**When we leave, I will be simultaneously seal myself inside you so that I can come with."** Naruto had a lot of questions.

"Is there any aftereffect of you being sealed in me, like how I have whiskers and a lot of chakra cause of the kyuubi?"

"**Yes, me being sealed inside you will instantly give you one of four abilities, A pure Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, A pure Rinnegan, A pure Byakugan that can turn into the Tenseigan, and finally a pure Shikotsumyaku."** Naruto's eyes widened. Any one of this abilities would give the wearer a lot of power. They were all powerful abilities.

"Shikotsumyaku? that's pretty different from the rest." Kaguya nodded.

**"It's one of my lesser known abilities, though if you paid attention to the last name of the people who had it..."** Kaguya led Naruto to finish her sentence for her.

"Kaguya. Huh never noticed that." Kaguya chuckled.

**"But unlike my descendants,if you get the shikotsumyaku you would have a pure Shikotsumyaku. While they just had really tough bones akin to steel, you would be near indestrustible. The weapons that you make from your body should be extremely potent.**

"Wait, if your a goddess, why did you show up now? Where have you been?" Kaguya gave him a sad sigh.

**"A long time ago, My sons sealed me away and I've been sealed until today. It took almost all of my power but I escaped. I only have enough to transport us and seal myself in you."**

He had to think about going to an entirely new world. A whole new life, no hateful villagers, no one wanting to turn him into a weapon, and no loneliness. He reflected for a couple minutes and then looked at Kaguya with a smile.

"What about all my friends, sure most of the village hates me but I have true friends." She frowned and gave him a sigh.

"**Naruto-kun, if they truly cared about you wouldn't they want you to get away from people who cause you pain. It's like a mother keeping her child in a school where all the kids hate him. In that situation, does the mother **_**really**_** love her child?" **Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I'll do it." Kaguya smiled and created a black portal.

"**Alright Naruto-kun come on." **Naruto got up from the hospital bed and walked in front of the portal.

"**Naruto-kun as soon as I touch your stomach jump through the portal. If you do it too late the portal will close."** Naruto nodded. Kaguya touched Naruto's stomach and disappeared, as soon as she disappeared he jumped through the portal and everything went black.

* * *

Water, that's what he could feel running all throughout his body. Standing up on the water, he looked around, it looked like the valley of the end but if an entire war happened here. The statues were destroyed, the landscape around the river was completely gone.

'_What happened here?'_

'_**It seems as though there was a huge battle.' **_Naruto wasn't surprised to hear the Rabbit Goddess' voice in his head because he had been dealing with the giant fox yelling in his head for almost all of his life.

'_Obviously, but I know this is or was, the valley of the end, which means.' _Naruto looked behind the destroyed hashirama statue. _'That konoha should be that way.' _He started to walk that way but Kaguya stopped him.

'_**Naruto-kun wait, look at your reflection in the water.'**_

Naruto did as he was told and looked at himself. While he didn't look completely different, he had a few noticeable changes. His hair had turned a greyish white and had become straighter. His whiskers were gone and he had two circles above his eyes. They weren't filled in and were the same color as his skin. They did it, he was in a new world, and he was a different person. He hated looking like the person who cursed him with suffering, whether or not Minato wanted it to happen or not. He took a deep breath, even the air felt different.

'_**I was able to keep your body human colored, Apparently white skin is weird to you people.' **_Naruto laughed at Kaguya's confusion of humans. He started his walk to Konoha talking with Kaguya on the way there.

'_Hey what happened to the Kyuubi, Kagu-chan.' _Naruto asked, he didn't like the fox. It only talked about how Naruto was the weakest person in the world and tried to get him to release the seal. Kaguya giggled at Naruto's name for her.

'_**I absorbed it.' **_She said as if it was a daily activity for her. Naruto made a mental note to not mess with Kaguya. He walked for hours, he noticed that landmarks were missing and new landmarks were there.

_'kagu-chan do you know if we are in the future or are we in a different dimension.'_

_**'I think it's both Naruto-kun, The chakra in this world feels older, but it also feels different.' **_Naruto nodded in understanding. Then the thing he came upon made his eyes turn into saucers. Konoha, but like super advanced, it was no question that he was in the future. He saw a checkpoint at the Konoha gate. His mind started to wonder to his new bloodline. He had the same ability as the man he fought just a day ago, it looked very complicated, something about dances or something.

**_' I don't know about the dances, but I will train you later about it but currently, you at least need a place to_ stay.'** Naruto nodded and did as she said, using his now straightened hair to cover his right eye. He then walked to the checkpoint. A random ninja he didn't recognize stopped him.

"Halt! State your name, occupation, and purpose for coming to Konoha." Naruto nodded and quickly thought of a name.

"My name is Indra, no surname as I am an orphan, I don't have a job as I am looking to become a shinobi of the leaf, and my purpose is to settle down and become a shinobi." The ninja smiled.

"Well kid if you want to become a ninja, the rest of the kids start the academy next month." Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't the kids start at 8." The Ninja shook his head.

"No, that's how we used to do it. The 6th Hokage, changed it to 12, he thought it would give kids more time to, you know be kids." Naruto nodded and walked into the future Konoha.

**(I don't watch Boruto so I'm just going to use the characters in my own stories.)**


End file.
